<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Muggle in New York by rhetoricraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222843">A Muggle in New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricraven/pseuds/rhetoricraven'>rhetoricraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, YEEEEEET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricraven/pseuds/rhetoricraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Midori accompanies her brother to New York, she comes up against a magical community hostile to all who can't wield a wand. With not a single drop of magic in her, her plan is to lay low. But with their neighbour being the head of magical security, this might be harder than she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Either going to be one shots, or just me writing until I get bored :pppp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Two chickens please, Midori!" The young man shouted down the staircase, cheeks reddening as he realised he had an audience. "I'm sorry, but my sister-" Gesturing down the staircase, he stuck his hand out for an introduction.</p><p>  "Franklin Chan, but everyone calls me Frank." </p><p>  "Percival Graves," Their neighbour spoke shortly, a small grin softening this abrupt greeting. They were complete opposite in terms of looks, Percival clean cut, formally dressed in office robes, briefcase in hand. And Frank with his flowing yellow robes, small spectacles perched on his nose. </p><p>  They had just moved in, several suitcases piled outside the door which was propped open. Peeking round the young man, Percival noticed the piano which was already open, sheets of music flying to the floor. Noting his gaze, Frank chuckled.</p><p>  "Midori loves playing at inconvenient times, so if you ever want to sleep, please just knock and she'll stop." And that was that. With a shared chuckle, Percival got to work, while Frank waved his wand and the suitcases flew into apartment. </p><p>-</p><p>  Seeing as they shared the landing, Midori thought, it was almost impossible for all three of them not to meet. After Frank had filled her in on their mysterious neighbour, she became curious about him. The day after they had truly settled down, she had this opportunity.</p><p>  Frank was off to work in some shipping company, and she needed some ribbon for her typewriter. Bundling up warm, she opened the door at the same time the one opposite opened. Their introductions were brief, but when she paused and asked him for the nearest stationary shop, he was kind enough to show her the way. </p><p>  "We're the only two wizarding families in that block, aren't we?" She asked carefully, avoiding a puddle on the sidewalk. "I must get Frank to stop showing off his magic every time in the open. Rules here are much stricter about Muggles."</p><p>  "You came from England, then? Americans call them No-Majs." He said this casually, surprised at her slight flinch. </p><p>  "We were born and raised between China and Japan, but Frank was educated in England, Hogwarts. What's the American wizarding school like?" </p><p>  And since Percival had loved his time at Ilvermony, they shared a delightful chat about houses and classes. They parted ways at the stationary shop, Percival realising he was almost late for work for the first time in years. Apparating in the nearest alleyway, he suddenly realised with a jolt that although Miss Chan had talked energetically about all the wonders of Hogwarts, and listened attentively to his tales of Ilvermony, she had never volunteered information about her own house. </p><p>  Wondering if this was simply paranoia from too many sleepless nights at work, or just an overenthusiastic sister, Percival shook off his suspicions as he realised what a hash his secretary had done to the paperwork. Another sleepless night was in store, he thought morosely, calling for his coffee. And by that time, Miss Chan's pretty smiles had faded away into his overwhelming pile of work.</p><p>-</p><p>"What'll they do if they find out?" Percival's ears pricked up as he heard Midori's anxious whispers, "I saw what they did to Annalise and she was in love, Frank. Now she can't even remember me-" The door shut with a snap as her voice broke, making him realise what he was doing. </p><p>  Really, although he was the head of Magical Security, it wasn't as if state secrets lay hidden about everywhere. Scolding himself for the impropriety, he prepared himself for a work night, laying out documents on his desk.</p><p>  The Chan siblings had been there for a month, and so far they had been exemplary neighbours. Midori's piano playing had been rather erratic, sometimes early in the morning, other times in the afternoon when he least expected it, crashing down upon the keys. But really, it was nice just to have some music to listen to, especially when the silence in his apartment became oppressive.</p><p>  One afternoon, they had invited him for tea, both faces shining with glee as they shared their apartment with an outsider for the first time. And although he was almost a complete stranger, they had a strange sense of community that enveloped him immediately. Whether it was Frank who pushed more of his homemade cookies on him, or Midori trying desperately to scrub off the ink from her stained fingers, finally giving up and passing him hot Chrysanthemum tea with a crooked smile.</p><p>  Their apartment was simply bursting with life, walls painted a bright yellow, ceiling a lovely sky blue. Settling down on an overstuffed armchair, Percival marvelled at the amount of plants they managed to cram in. Even as he thought this, Midori reached over him to slap away the creeping vines of a mysterious purple plant.</p><p>  As they relaxed, they began talking about their jobs. Frank was a businessman, often having to disappear for months at a time to go all over the country. Midori was a columnist at a local newspaper, which she adored and a pianist at a local restaurant. And both siblings gasped in amazement as Percival told them about his job.</p><p>  "That's amazing, Percival." Midori breathed, sipping her cold tea. "You must be such a powerful witch."</p><p>  "Midori always talks in absolutes," Frank grinned, although he whistled in appreciation as Percival told them more about what his job actually entailed. "Sounds like a lot of responsibility."</p><p>  "And a lot of paperwork," He said lightly, making them laugh. They loved to laugh, he realised, although after their job exchange occurred, Midori seemed to retreat slightly, only laughing when she caught him staring.</p><p>  Pushing away thoughts of that lovely day, he concentrated once more on his work. But a few minutes more, his stomach reminded him to eat. Wondering what was wrong with himself, he prepared a light meal, mind once again returning to their tea.</p><p>  He rarely went to purely social events, and it was nice to relax with people who wouldn't meet him at work. There, everyone found him too professional, or cold, when really all he wanted was to do the work efficiently. He had no time for office gossip, or even worse, an office romance.</p><p>  So sitting with Frank and Midori was pleasant, and as he left, he surprised himself by inviting them over the next week for Sunday dinner. As Frank looked to Midori for agreement, she had smiled a real beam at Percival, nodding for the both of them. And a warm feeling had remained within him for the rest of the day.</p><p>  In his own dark apartment, Percy ate in silence, eyes heavy at the thought of all the work ahead.</p><p>  Suddenly, a sharp knock at the door rose him. </p><p>  An apologetic Frank stood there, wrapped up in his coat, a small valise in hand. </p><p>  "Hey, Percival, I'm sorry about asking this, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I have a small favour." He spoke quickly and quietly, glancing across the landing once as if looking out for Midori. "I have to leave for a few months, for business, but Midori had a bit of a shock today. If anything happens, and I don't think it would, but if it does-"</p><p>  "I'll look out for her," Percival agreed, saying goodbye to a stressed Frank. As he shut his door, he sank onto the sofa, wondering what might have made Midori so shocked. Glancing at his calendar, he decided to ask her out to lunch tomorrow. It was his half day, and she might feel better going for a walk or something. He knew that she rarely left the apartment, fingers permanently stained with ink as she churned out short stories for the newspaper.</p><p>  Finally getting back to his work, he trudged through several old cases, tidying up the case files and signing off on certain confidential documents. There was still the Christmas dinner security updates to confirm and run through, and a meeting tomorrow with the President, Seraphina.</p><p>  Just as he was about to give up on work for the night, he heard the faint sound of Debussy. Opening his door, he dragged a chair halfway onto the landing, curling up to listen. It was Midori's playing but different. Arabesque number one, he thought, soaking in the melodies. It was full of soul and her sadness, the beautiful notes piercing his heart. </p><p>   A soft sob from above drew his attention to the other residents who had gathered for the late night performance, hanging over their balconies to listen. And as she went from Arabesque to the Clair de Lune and then Reverie, they sat in silence, the music lulling them into a state of peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lunch sounds wonderful," Midori smiled, hands stained with ink as usual when Percival knocked on her door. He had heard her fingers shift from the piano to the typewriter early in the morning, shifting about in his sleep. Noting her eyebags, he nodded grimly.</p><p>  "Meet you at MACUSA? I know a lovely little cafe round the corner."</p><p>  "Oh, alright, where is it again?"</p><p>  "It's where you got your wand permit, the Woolworth building," He elaborated as she stared blankly at him. At that she nodded, with a small 'ahh' of recognisance, promising to meet him there at one sharp. </p><p>-</p><p>  Stepping into the Woolworth building, Midori desperately thought back to Frank teaching her how to enter. It wasn't as simple as tapping the third brick to the right at Diagon Alley, or even just squinting very hard to find Hogwarts. Back at home, where she worked at the Ministry of Magic in Shanghai, it was a simple tapping rhythm at the back of the Farmer's Bank. But they did not have as archaic rules to muggles working alongside wizarding folk.</p><p>  She would have to be very careful in America. Already her plans to stay low were falling apart, she was having lunch with the Head of Magical Security for goodness sake. And one day he would realise she had no wand, could perform no spells and her only magic was at the piano. And then she would have to flee for breaking the law.</p><p>  Shuddering, she followed two witches, recognisable by their robes. She had chosen well in borrowing Frank's old wizard cloak, for they smiled at her familiarly, inviting her into the small lift. Why was she going out with Percival anyway, after all, if she wanted to be very careful, she should stay well away. And yet, she hesitated. After all, he was her only friend in this strange country, and she could not bear to lose any links just yet.</p><p>  "Oh yes, Percival Graves won again," The witch opposite her sighed dreamily, "Everyone polled him first in the looks department."</p><p>  "Well, who wouldn't? If I could just get him to notice me..." The other giggled, walking out as the lift doors open. Midori was stuck gaping in surprise in the lift, almost falling prone to those very same giggles. They had a point though, she thought, smirking as she remembered his small smiles that had been directed at her when they last had tea. They were quite addicting.</p><p>  Stepping out into the lobby, she was arrested by the ominous grandeur of it all. The Ministry at Shanghai had been more open spaces, fairies, goblins and gnomes running amok in the greenery. A garden in the middle of the city. But MACUSA was something else. A large portrait of their President hung above them, eyes roving about eerily as if to catch wrongdoers. Next to her was a large dial, currently dangling on the green. </p><p>  "It measures how close we are to being exposed to the No-Majs," A short voice explained in a huff. "Wand please."</p><p>  Midori came face to face with a House Elf, arm outstretched to receive her wand. As she tried to explain that she was only waiting for someone, the House Elf continued to ask for her wand in a loud tone, making a few people around them raise their heads.</p><p>  Mortified and wondering if she should simply scarper and wait outside, she pretended to fumble in her bag, fully aware that the two witches from the lift were staring at her. </p><p>  "Oh, but darling Hoggie, you don't need to check her wand! Midori is a dear friend of mine, and she's always leaving it at home." To Midori, a goddess in pink had descended to save her, slinging one hand around her shoulder. With a grunt, the House Elf walked away, leaving Midori breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p>  "Thank you so much," She said, only to pause in horror. How did this beauty know her name, and if she knew her name, she was a-</p><p>  "Legilimens, my you do know the lingo. And you are just about the bravest No-Maj I've ever met! Actually, you're my first!" The blond chirped, pulling Midori over to a corner, where she whispered. "I'm Queenie."</p><p>  "Suits you," Midori blurted out, blushing as Queenie gushed in thanks. </p><p>  "I hope you don't get caught, laws here aren't as lenient as other countries," Queenie said cheerfully, leaning against a marble pillar. "My own sister is a stickler to the rules."</p><p>  "Then I am grateful that you were the one to find me," Midori said emphatically, still shivering from her close call. "My brother is a wizard, and I used to work in the Ministry at Shanghai, but I didn't think the laws here would really be so..."</p><p>  "Divisive?" Queenie patted her arm sympathetically, "Listen, we've just met, but if you want to go out to lunch one day."</p><p>  And even though she knew she shouldn't, Midori smiled and agreed. They settled a time for next week and Queenie left to return to work. The clock above her chimed one, and she began to look out for Percival.</p><p>  Hoggie nodded at her as she walked about, even returning her smile. And the two witches from the lifts were still hanging about, chatting to two colleagues, this time about the best cafes in the area. Admiring the ethereal way the light entered the windows, making it seem as if it came directly from heaven, Midori walked to stand underneath their ray, feeling the familiar warmth.</p><p>  Walking out from the lifts, Percival was arrested by the sight of Midori bathed in light, chatting with Hoggie about examining wands. He was struck once more by how natural she seemed in any setting, always confident, always self assured.</p><p>  "Midori," He chuckled as Midori perked up at the sight of him, saying goodbye to Hoggie. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late, are you hungry?"</p><p>  "Starving!" She replied, her arm sliding easily through his as he offered it without a second thought. As they walked past the two witches, they goggled at Midori, one collapsing into giggles, while the other just winked. </p><p>  "What was that?" Percival asked, surprised as Midori burst out laughing in the lift. By the time she explained, his cheeks were pink. Really, the first thing she would hear at MACUSA was gossip about him. As they manoeuvred the crowded streets, she nudged the uncharacteristically silent Percival, tiptoeing to whisper in his ear.</p><p>  "They have a point," She grinned wickedly as he coughed loudly, his ears reddening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their friendship grew in leaps and bounds, wrapped up in lunches and dinners and tea. The invite to dinner still stood, despite Frank being away. He had made a large roast, forgetting the lack of people to eat it. But Midori was anything if not pragmatic, and the next day at work, Percy had himself a nice sandwich with the meat packed in tightly, seasoned with some mango chutney that he had never tried before but immediately loved.</p><p>  Everything they did together they both enjoyed. Whether it was long walks in the nearby park, or ice skating (it was her birthday that she let slip unexpectedly so he scrambled about for a present), even just curled up in front of the fire, both reading books was fun.</p><p>  Once, a few weeks after the ice skating, he caught sight of her at the MACUSA lobby, once again waiting for someone. His heart skipped a beat, and he knew , knew that he was falling deeper and deeper into something new. Something that he was not yet ready to face, their friendship too precious and new to break.</p><p>  "Did I forget a lunch date?" He asked, making her jump and laugh. </p><p>  "Oh, no, Percy, I doubt you would forget. Besides, I know for a fact it's not your half day until next week!" She said enthusiastically, they had a lunch date then. "I made a friend actually, we're going out for lunch. Oh, there's no need to look so surprised."</p><p>  "I'm just surprised that you have any friends, last I checked, you were a hermit." He said all this in mock seriousness, jumping back as she reached out to smack his head. Percival had become Percy as they slipped all over the ice skating rink, clinging on to the other as they struggled to make the rounds. </p><p>  "Be off with you, foul creature!" Midori cried, pushing him away, "My date arrives, and she's much prettier then you."</p><p>  "But last I heard, you thought I was the handsomest man here," This time he moved too slowly, her small hand landing firmly on his chest as she shooed him away. Smiling, he walked away, nodding at the Goldstein sister. As he continued his work, his secretary stared strangely at him. She had never heard him whistle before.</p><p>-</p><p>    Queenie and Midori tried a new No-Maj cafe every month, this time they had ventured into Chinatown and were soon slurping up steaming noodles in a small stall.</p><p>  "So, I thought you were planning on keeping a low profile, and here you are, flirting with the Head of Magical Security." Queenie teased, winking as Midori almost choked on her noodles.</p><p>  "Flirting! We weren't flirting! That's just how Percy and I always talk." </p><p>  "Oh, and just last month it was 'Percival'," Queenie couldn't resist as Midori's face turned a shade darker. "Really, you two are cute."</p><p>  "But you're right, I shouldn't even be friends with him," Midori looked down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. "When I first came here, there was a muggle in the cafe where I worked, Annalise."</p><p>  She had never told anyone this story before, not even Percy who had been so patient the day after the piano playing at one am. But Queenie was different, with her she could tell her anything.</p><p>  "She was stepping out with an auror, they were cute too. But one day they got found out and she was taken away. The next day, she was back, had forgotten everyone and everything. She forgot her man, and they were going to be married too. Now everyday, he comes and sits in the cafe, orders one coffee and does nothing else. Talks to no one. And she's missing him, I can tell! Sometimes she just sits there, staring at him even though he hasn't spoken to her at all. She knows, I'm sure of it, even if she can't remember everything, she knows something and I could never live a half life like that. I-"</p><p>  Breathing deeply, Midori froze as Queenie lunged forward to hug her, slowly relaxing into the hug. </p><p>  "It was never like this in Shanghai," She said softly, pushing away her full bowl. "Sometimes, Queenie, I wish I had never come."</p><p>  "But darling, you wouldn't have met Mr Graves." Queenie murmured, "He makes you so happy, I see it, Hoggie sees it, and it's not just you, he's much happier whenever he's around you. It gets to be so when I just stand next to the two of you, there is so much joy emanating from the both of you."</p><p>  It was true, Midori thought as she rode the bus later. She had never been happier then in New York. Yet looking at the dreary streets and dirty sky, she yearned for the clear blue skies of Shanghai with a passion. Perhaps she might have to live a half life for a while yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>